The Romania Arc
Romania in Twenty (Or More Like Twenty-Five) Easy Steps: 1. The mythical and magical land of Romania - Land of Drinking and Dancing and Pretty Things. 2. King Soren Lazar (werewolf) marries the beautiful Beatrice (also a werewolf). Queen Beatrice gives birth to Prince Radu Lazar, also a werewolf. (Kim's Note: This was before SMeyer decided to make weregirls sterile in Breaking Dawn, so it's not like we could go back and undo this). Soren became King of the Gypsies because he pretty much banished and/or killed everyone in Esther's family (including her sister Noa, whom Radu previously imprinted on) so they can't take the throne. Esther is the only remaining heir but she's in Forks and will probably become a librarian someday. 3. Soren's beloved sister Ioana is raped and killed by A HUMAN. Soren goes crazy and decides that the streets of Roma need to be cleaned up and therefore ALL MISERABLE HUMAN HOMELESS GYPSY SCUM MUST DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE....by the hands (teeth? claws?) of his equally crazy werewolf followers. 4. Graham's family is killed. Along with a lot of others. 5. Leo, in his post-military, pre-Esther days, works with Soren to pay for Homeless and Unimportant Gypsy Human Scum to be used to feed the starving vampires in the land. He does this because his philosophy is that sometimes you have to sacrifice a little for the greater good and if he was doling out the money, he could dictate how it was spent. Thus Roma would be built up otherwise King Crazypants would never have done so, and deep down inside Leo loves his homeland. Plus, it kept King Crazypants from going even more psycho and killing everyone himself. 6. Some of the humans that were sold as food (Graham included) are changed into vampires on accident. Leo finds Graham in the street and stays with him until the change is done. Then they assemble the others who were changed, and create the world's most BA Vampire Army, Leo as General and Graham as Lieutenant General. 7. Meanwhile the Elders of Roma (the werewolves, of which there are five and they are part of the royal court - Nicholas Silivasi, Ruxandra Vladimirescu, Lavinia Ioanid, Enric Miklos, and Aurel Ciumak) are sort of doing their own thing and crying and sobbing and WTF-ing all over the place...SOMETHING MUST BE DONE! WE NEED THE TRUE HEIR TO THE THRONE! SOREN IS NOT THE TRUE HEIR! OH WOE! 8. Radu travels to Forks to find the true heir and make amends because she sort of thinks it was him who killed her sister. Oops! Leo also travels to Forks, posing as a teacher's aide, because he wants the true heir to relinquish control to him so he can end this madness. 9. Radu and Leo sort of hate each other a lot. Leo has a wall of ice in front of him but it melts because of Esther's hotness and whatnot. They fall in love. Leo explains that yeah, um it was Soren who killed your sister, sorry. Esther and Radu make up and they hug. 10. Radu, Leo, and Esther go to Romania to kill Soren. Leo mind rapes the bejesus out of him, snaps the hyoid bone in his throat so he chokes on his own saliva, and then Radu delivers the final blow - ripping his own father's head off. Huzzah! Esther becomes Queen of the Gypsies, taking her rightful place on the throne. 11. Esther and Leo get married. Leo changes Esther into a vampire because WTF, why would a human rule over a bunch of mythical creatures? This way she won't ever die and she can always serve her people. 12. The Romanian Cranky Elders (Aurel, Nicholas, Ruxandra, Enric, and Lavinia) are like WTF IS THIS??? A vampire queen and whaaaat??? 13. Esther begins her Volturi training, because it is discovered that she has the gift of making people retardedly happy and thus she is to be the guard's Natural Peacemaker. Which sort of makes Caius twitch, but he gets over it. Aro sends Heidi to Roma to teach Esther how to speak Italian, and sends Marcus to go and monitor her training progress. 14. Leo discovers that his father, Pierce Sullivan, is alive (or actually a vampire) with the gift to change someone's psyche. Whoa, scary! Good thing Pierce is just a slap-happy retired General who is going to help Esther with her guard training. Naturally, there are a lot of daddy issues here because Pierce wasn't around when Leo was a youngin', but they get resolved over time. 15. Doodleleeodoooleeodoodleeo! Moving on! Graham goes to the States for Hellfire's racetrack opening and sees the lovely Becky dancing on the bar. Naturally, this captivates him because he's a man. But of course Becky was previously married to Joshua Vlactor, who beat her and liked to rape girls in his spare time so she's sort of cautious about getting involved with anyone. 16. Graham discovers he has the gift of putting people inside emotions - giving them a smell, a taste, a texture, a sound, and of course...a visual! This may or may not come in handy later. 17. Lavinia steps down from her position as a Lady of Roma, and Esther nominates Graham to take her place as an Elder. Graham becomes Lord Florescu and begins working with the others to advise the Queen and generally improve the way of life for everyone. 18. Over the course of time, Becky gives Graham his first kiss, his first real relationship, and his first sexifying. Graham loses his virginity to her and they're really happy so they decide to get married. 19. Radu, after figuring he lost his chance at love because the girl he imprinted on is deader than a doornail, gets married to Jacob's cousin Genevieve after a long courtship. Love is good and he's so happy! He got her pregnant first, mind you. 20. Everything is cool for a little while but then Adrienn Kiszely, Queen of the Czigany (the gypsies of Hungary) decides that the vampire hunting laws need to be changed in Bucharest. A lot of Hungarians are crossing the border and need people to eat. 21. The Romanians disagree and war breaks out. The RVA is victorious (and the hunting boundaries end up being re-negotiated anyway) but after that, Esther decides she's had enough in her role as Queen and peaces out. Leo is pretty devastated over this, understandably. 22. Beatrice Lazar takes the throne once more, and has been Queen ever since. 23. The RVA also battles Soren's old wolf pack, the ones who escaped persecution years ago. They return with Felicia, Soren's former she-wolf lover. The RVA destroys them in a particularly nasty battle involving lots of PTSD. 24. Gen's art school, Color Me Happy, continues to flourish and soon Becky starts a vampires-only annual art festival for all vampires of the world. 25. After a few more bumps along the road (namely, the conflict with the Volturi over the runaway Child of the Moon), the Romanians are somewhat settled - but really, they're just waiting for the next big thing to come along. Because there's ALWAYS something going on in this great land of theirs, isn't there?